Leena vs Claus
by MilesandMiles123
Summary: It's a war between Leena and Claus. And it's going to heat up after Claus threatens Leena to kill the family she feels like she belongs in. There won't just be POVs of Leena but of the family and others too. CLAUS WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY! Read and enjoy! (ON HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Violet POV

I woke up in a lot of stress this morning. I had to go back to school from winter break. I was gonna get laughed at by all the other girls because I wasn't "pretty" enough. I was gonna bump into my worst bully, Trevor. And he was gonna almost kill me today.

Trevor is the stereotypical badboy of my school and is my EX best friend (and anything of a positive relationship, as well.) No, we never dated or had something that went towards "Love" because this "friendship" was ALL BEFORE MIDDLE SCHOOL! But all the girls like him because he threw a firecracker at a Police Officer's car and the Cop was still in the car. Ever since 6th grade, he's been a player towards ALL the girls. Well, except for me.

I don't have any friends anymore. Nor do I want to. If you don't like me, screw you. If you like me, I'm ACTUALLY surprised.

I have never dated. I just don't wanna take any chances in being broken again and again.

Honestly, I hate my life and I wish I was never born…

Kyle POV

Middle school is back! WOOHOO!

Middle school is great! Well, besides the work, teachers, and Trevor.

But we won't talk about them…

I ate my breakfast and ate cheerios. Yes, I am almost 12 and I like cheerios.

I also like to annoy my older brother, Jack. He is still asleep. Haha…

I walk in his room and sneak to his bed. Standing right in front of him I jump on his bed and yell "Ya-kabba-wabba-wow-skeeeeeeeee!"

Jack wasn't too happy about it and I just knew what was gonna happen…

Jack POV

I got woke up by Kyle and I'm really upset.

I yelled "GET OFF OF ME!" and threw him on the floor.

I knew that startled Leena but hey, Kyle was the one to blame.

I think Kyle broke his back because he was laying there but then he started laughing and jumped on my back. I threw him off again and Leena said, "So Jack was telling the truth all along."

Kyle got his cell phone taken away and I smirked.

Kyle just said to me "Little fattie."

I always thought this to myself even when Kyle was born.

When will Kyle shutup?

Leena POV

I'm really sick of Kyle.

Now I'm starting to wonder if I want a baby seeing how he is.

I felt my cell phone vibrate and I got a text message.

It said these harsh words:

*Come to me and kill yourself, or stay here and I burn this house with everybody in it even YOU!

This family.

Live or Die.

You.

Die or Die.

Make your choice.

Choose wisely…

-Claus Barthren

P.S. Maybe you shouldn't have run away.*

I had to make my choice. And fast!

**Well, I hope you like the chapter! This is my new story and I will be updating chapter 2 in a few hours so stay tuned!**

**THIS IS THE STORY CLAUS WILL BE IN!**

**-MilesandMiles123**


	2. Chapter 2: The family

Violet POV

I was in fear of today, of school, of Trevor.

Kyle and I stood at the bus stop in the cold air. I took a deep breath trying to be calm. The bus pulled up and Kyle got in front of me to get inside. "Here it goes", I whispered to myself as I stepped in the bus. I tried to find a seat with Kyle. Which was kind of difficult as usual.

Suddenly, I felt a presence of someone staring at me. I look to my left and there, dead on the spot, were those cold green eyes staring into my soul.

It was Trevor.

Trevor POV

I couldn't believe she noticed I was looking. I regret ever being mean to her. It pisses me off that I had to put up a front because of popularity. Too late to go back now.

So yes. I, Trevor Donovan have a crush on Violet Sommers. Come on, she's hot. Nice copper-chestnut hair with a Christina Agulera-like body? Damn. If only Cody Crushank, the most popular guy in school thought she was hot. If I was nice to her, my hands would be all-over that fine ass of hers.

She felt intimidated and I kept the front and gave her a brooding look that would scare the shit out of her.

I can't wait until high-school to get that sexy chick to be mine…

Violet POV

I felt nervous. My heart pounding. Trevor raised an eyebrow and I looked down and sat down feeling intimidated. I just wanted to leave the world. FOREVER.

Kyle POV

I never liked Trevor. Never ever. I think Trevor has a little crushy-wushy on Violet. Whenever she is not looking, Trevor stares and stares at her like she's Miss USA or something. I never understand Trevor. I never will…

The bus stopped in school. I was relieved but Violet was frightened. As violet stepped out of the bus, I was pushed to the bus seat but I caught my fall I turned around and it was Trevor. The kids just started laughing at me and I saw Violet not noticing a thing. Trevor smirked at me and said, "You smell like Cheerios."

I got up and Trevor walked towards Violet. He shoulder-bumped her and walked away as I got out of the bus.

Trevor needs to be expelled…

**Wow! A chapter with no Leena! Wll I also have updated a chapter that describes the characters so far. Give me your opinions if Violet and Trevor should get together or not. Because trevor has a little crush on her and Violet might as well. Please comment!**

**-MilesandMiles123**


	3. Characters descriptions

Characters descriptions...

George: (search Patrick Dempsey)

Sarah: dirty-blonde hair, skinny.

Jack: Dark-brown hair, very muscular, pale skin (search Dylan Minnette) skater boy type

Violet: light copper chestnut hair, curvy hips, is smart, and is somewhat a goth.

Kyle: Light-brown hair, has freckles, normal eleven/twelve year old boy

Lily: medium-brown hair, rosy-cheeks, girly, normal seven/eight/nine year old girl.

Trevor: raven-black colored hair, pale skin, slim stereotypical bad-boy


	4. Chapter 3: Trevor's dream and day

Trevor pushed Violet against the wall and continuously kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their kisses became harder, rougher, and more passionate. Trevor placed his hands on her hips, pulling each other the closest together he could. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stopped kissing her lips to kissing her neck.

He heard a gasp of shock as he nipped gently at her neck. He carried her in another room laid her down on a bed covered in beautiful white sheets. He went back to kissing her lips and attempted to slip his tongue in her mouth as it became an exhilarating tongue battle between the two. He gripped her thigh and she yelped. Being more gentle, he rubbed her thigh back and forth, and whimpers came out of her mouth.

He heard from her: "Trevor, stop! Trevor please- Trevor!" before he woke up from the alarm clock.

Trevor POV

I woke up breathing heavily. I felt sweaty and warm. It was weird. In my dream, Violet and I nearly- You know.

I knew in real life 99.9% that would NEVER happen at all with her. She wasn't that weak.

I wish she was…

At school, my heart kept racing when I saw her. This was never what usually happened. It was just, weird.

I couldn't breathe and wanted to faint when I saw her enter the classroom and we sat NEXT to EACH OTHER!

If I could, I'd grab her and kiss her. But nah, can't take too many risks.

I smirked at her flirtatiously, so enticed by her beauty that I just HAD to make a move.

"Hey, Vi." I smiled at her.

She turned around and smiled. "Hey, Trevor." I felt so happy until her face changed to a pissed off mode as she gave the middle finger and then barked, "FUCK OFF!"

I wanted to stop but it was too late. I already winked at her.

She rolled her eyes as the bell rang for class.

I usually paid attention to what the teacher said but not this time. While she was talking and Violet was too busy paying attention to the teacher, I started to stare almost the whole time at her. She wore a black mini-skirt and it showed below her pale, gorgeous thighs.

The teacher called on me to answer a question and I kept trying to stall her to take some time but soon the bell rang.

"Trevor, I need to talk to you." The teacher said

She discussed that it was offensive to females to stare at Violet's thighs the WHOLE classtime. I guessed she noticed.

I eventually left class and it all seemed like it never happened.

But it did…


	5. Chapter 4: The new girl

Violet POV

I look at my feet, my black boots tapping on the ground. Tears of black mascara roll down my face. Pain has stabbed through my heart, it seems. I have been bullied to the point of anger and sadness.

I sat in a bathroom stall, feeling disgusted after puking up all the food I just recently ate. This was my usual routine that I have done for weeks. I felt fat and ugly. Like no boy would ever like me. I would never make any friends. I will never be accepted. I never will have respect.

_I can't do this anymore…_

I took out my pocket-knife from my book-bag and place the blade against my wrist. I started to cry in pain as I cut through my wrist. Blood started rolling down my arm and dripping on the floor. I cried even more in pain. The pain wasn't physical but emotional.

_I can't do this anymore…_

I placed the blade on my throat ready to end it all.

_I can't do this anymore…_

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Cute, but nerdy, black shoes walked towards my stall. I suddenly heard a knock.

"Hey. Are you Fern Sommers?" A sweet, shy, and a slight higher pitch voice than mine asked."

Quickly putting the blade knife back in its case and back in my book-bag, I replied "Yeah." And stood up.

I flushed the toilet hiding signs of the vomit. I rubbed my boots on the floor, hiding signs of blood and unlocked the stall door. There, stood a girl about 5'2 with long, blonde hair. She wore a white shirt with a blue sweater on top, black school-slack-like pants, and black flats. **(See Chloe Moretz)**

"My name's Abigail Waldorf. But you may call me Abby." She said in a friendly manner. "I just moved here and I am new to the school. The principal told me you would be showing me around."

"Oh…" I said shyly. She looked down in concern and looked back up at me in that matter. Noticing my black mascara, tear-stained face.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Just a bad day." I added casually.

"Yeah. Those days stink." She chuckled as I walked to the sink, wiping of the tear stains of mascara and re-touching-up my makeup. I washed my hands and finally stopped the cut from bleeding but did have a scar.

We talked more and went to class. Those few days processed into us becoming best friends. The first time I ever had a friend scince 5th grade and the first female friend EVER. I felt happy.

**A few days later…**

Violet POV

I got out of the bus with Kyle and Abby. Kyle ran towards his friends and ran inside the building as Abby and I walked slowly to get inside. I felt a presence of someone walking up to me. The sound of the footsteps got louder and closer to me. I knew who it was.

"Hey, Vi." A male voice said.

As Abby and I turned around we saw the face of an angry, tall teenager.

Trevor…

"Who's this little, dumb-blondie bitch we have here?" Trevor asked offensively.

"Trevor, shut the fuck up." I replied. As I turned to walk away Abby interrupted.

"No no no. Stay. I want you to hear this." She looked at me with a very defensive look.

She was going to defend for me?

"That little, dumb-blondie bitch has a name. And it's Abby. And I'm NOT dumb." She replied, walking closer until their faces were less than one inch away from each other.

"Oohhh… I'm sooooo scared!" Trevor said mockingly. "You got any better than that?"

"Yeah, but I don't waste time on trash like you." Abby replied with a smirk. "Shutup and leave Violet and I alone. We both are young ladies and we deserve respect."

"Uh, no you don't." Trevor replied back. "Because you are both little dumb ugly bitches."

Abby didn't reply with fear, sadness, or anger she replied with a smug face and said, "You probably say these things because we aren't popular, but you, on the inside, can't resist Violet and you have a huge crush on her." She said as a comeback. "You probably don't want her to reject you, so you hide your 'feelings'. Heck, you probably want to make out with her right now!"

The kids went "oh!" and "Trevor you got burned!" And other stuff as he flipped them off with the middle finger and walked off.

Trevor POV

"Who's this little, dumb-blondie bitch we have here?" Trevor asked offensively.

"Trevor, shut the fuck up." I replied. As I turned to walk away Abby interrupted.

"No no no. Stay. I want you to hear this." She looked at me with a very defensive look.

She was going to defend for me?

"That little, dumb-blondie bitch has a name. And it's Abby. And I'm NOT dumb." She replied, walking closer until their faces were less than one inch away from each other.

"Oohhh… I'm sooooo scared!" Trevor said mockingly. "You got any better than that?"

"Yeah, but I don't waste time on trash like you." Abby replied with a smirk. "Shutup and leave Violet and I alone. We both are young ladies and we deserve respect."

"Uh, no you don't." Trevor replied back. "Because you are both little dumb ugly bitches."

Abby didn't reply with fear, sadness, or anger she replied with a smug face and said, "You probably say these things because we aren't popular, but you, on the inside, can't resist Violet and you have a huge crush on her." She said as a comeback. "You probably don't want her to reject you, so you hide your 'feelings'. Heck, you probably want to make out with her right now!"

The kids went "oh!" and "Trevor you got burned!" And other stuff as he flipped them off with the middle finger and walked off.

Trevor POV

I saw Violet. That beautiful girl with those sexy hips swaying. With some blonde bitch by her side, they walked to the school. I walked up to them and said "Hey, Vi." I put up a front of being pissed off. Well I kind of was. I want to make out with her for damned sake!

They both turned around. Violet showing a face of fear, and the blonde showing a face of curiosity and awkwardness in between. She seemed obnoxious. I decided to say something offensive to the blonde.

"Who's this little, dumb-blondie bitch we have here?" I asked offensively.

"Trevor, shut the fuck up." Violet replied. As she turned to walk away the blonde interrupted.

"No no no. Stay. I want you to hear this." She looked at me with a very defensive look.

"That little, dumb-blondie bitch has a name. And it's Abby. And I'm NOT dumb." She replied, walking closer until ourr faces were less than one inch away from each other.

"Oohhh… I'm sooooo scared!" I came back mockingly. "You got any better than that?"

"Yeah, but I don't waste time on trash like you." Abby replied with a smirk. "Shutup and leave Violet and I alone. We both are young ladies and we deserve respect."

"Uh, no you don't." I replied back. "Because you are both little dumb ugly bitches."

Abby didn't reply with fear, sadness, or anger she replied with a smug face and said, "You probably say these things because we aren't popular, but you, on the inside, can't resist Violet and you have a huge crush on her." She said as a comeback. "You probably don't want her to reject you, so you hide your 'feelings'. Heck, you probably want to make out with her right now!"

The kids went "oh!" and "Trevor you got burned!" And other stuff as I flipped them off with the middle finger and walked off.

I really hated this "Abby" chick. She was obnoxious in every way and a bitch.

She didn't look ugly but not pretty.

She was ugly though when you look at Violet.

But I knew. I just knew I had to do something to teach the little blondie a lesson.

She didn't learn the easy way. Now it's time for her to learn the hard way…

Leena POV

I fixed dinner which was going to be fancy. The house doors already bolted shut and the windows as well. I knew I was going to be in fear for a while.

I will continue to worry about it. When Claus strikes…

**Things are starting to heat up! Yes, Abby is officially a main character now. Yes, Violet is suicidal. And yes, Trevor has feelings for Violet. No, Trevor will not have crushes or feelings for Abby. Please review on this story! It will be appreciated!**

**-MilesandMiles123**


	6. Chapter 5: Fear and Depression

**Hey. Sorry for the screwup! The website messed up my document not me! I double checked everything on Chapter 4 and there were no mistakes, so don't give negative reviews about that issue please!**

**I know things haven't sped up to the big stuff yet so don't complain about that. This is a longer story and there may be another story as a third part. **

**This story will probably NOT be rated M. There is NO sex and the only romance developer (maybe) is Trevor & Violet (aka "Trevlet"). They are 13 years old and are waaaay too young to be in that form of relationship (they may not even kiss and I mean in real life)! There may also be a relationship with Abby and Jack comin' up but I don't know yet so stay tuned!**

**Here is Chapter 5…**

Leena POV

I sat there, my heart pounding faster and faster in fear. I run fast as I can, trying to escape the fear. Sweat is running down my face and blood is too. I want to cry for help but I know no one will EVER save me. I am Leena Klammer, a mass murderer…

I head in a tunnel of darkness running slower as I am losing more energy. I bump into a man about 5'6. It was Claus. I scream but he covers my mouth and says "Time to go to heaven my dearest Leena…"

I wake up screaming in fear. I realized it was just a dream.

I decide to take a bath and 30 minutes later I go to my room and lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"It's the end for you, Leena" I say to myself. "It's the end for you…"

George POV

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Voicemail.

Leena has not answered 15 of my calls.

Is she dead?

I can't call 9-1-1! She'll get arrested!

I go to the car and drive home in fear.

What if she's dead?

I'll be put in prison! As an innocent man!

I pull in the driveway and go up to the porch and realize the door is bolted. I bang on the door.

"LEENA! LEENA!" I yell. There was no response.

"LEENA! Open the damn door! LE-"

"Mr. Sommers?" A male voice asks.

I turn around. It was Trevor. The troubled Donovan teen.

"Is Violet here?" Trevor asks with concern. He seemed nervous.

"No." I answered. "She's at a friend's house. Why?"

"I needed her help with something." He replied. "Was the friend Abby?"

"It is none of your concern." I stepped towards him. "Stay away from my little girl do you understand me?"

He looked down at his feet. Why did he seem so shy? He's been downright disrespectful to me many times.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I yelled.

He looked back up from his feet to me. His face looked like he just started crying. He nodded and walked away and kicked the porch carpet to the muddy dirt as he left.

What was with this kid?

Trevor POV

I went in my room and locked the door. There was this song by Seether called Broken that Violet did a cover of. The recording on my phone of her singing I watched over and over again singing the words that made me feel more depressed.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_You're gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore…_

Was this what I have done to Violet?

Did I give her this much pain?

No wonder Abby defended for her.

Violet would never love me.

Her heart is now stone.

It's all my fault…

**Awwww…. Poor Trevor! This is actually the first time I did'nt have Violet in any dialogue in the chapter. I wanted to surround more with George's life and Leena's. I also wanted to show Trevor's sadness and depression and realizing he can't be forgiven…**


End file.
